1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bottom bracket assembly.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional bottom bracket assembly is shown in FIG. 2. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional bottom bracket assembly.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional bottom bracket assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional bottom bracket assembly.